guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dash
General Most unusual :S 04:53, 23 February 2006 (CST) :Isn't the speed cap +33%? Also can someone verify the recharge on this skill, I think it has a faster recharge. --Draygo Korvan 14:39, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::Caps exist as stacking caps - thus you can only stack to 33%, but an individual skill can grant more. (Thus Charge and Sprint (both +25%) results in 33% boost, Dash results in 50%, Dash and Charge results in 50%). Many effects work like this - the slowing cap for example is 50%, yet Water hexes (-66%) and Iron Mist and Mind Freeze (-90%) cause much greater speed reductions. --Epinephrine 15:02, 1 May 2006 (CDT) 50% not max? Can anyone test the higher levels of Burning Speed? if it's 46% faster at 16 fire, at 20 it's sure to be faster Skuld 11:36, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :If you follow the obvious trend on that skill, you can attain 50% faster at 20 fire. --Draygo Korvan 12:16, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::That doesn't help :/ Skuld 12:27, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :::at 21 fire magic, you theoretically can hit 51%, but i can't think of how you'd get fire above 18 (shrine bonus and there's some item that gives a bonus) ::::There's a couple skills, the +1 attribute weapons, items, and shrine bonuses. However, when those comments were made, there weren't --Gimmethegepgun 02:18, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Attribute stacking can't go above 20 I believe. --Macros 02:19, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Stacking from skills, blessings, and items can't, correct, but +1 weapons can bring it above 20 --Gimmethegepgun 02:23, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Dash ~> Sprint? Is Dash just equal to a 6 second Sprint, if there was such a thing? :Not really. If all you care about is moving from one place to another as fast as possible, dash would be the same as 6s of +25% speed if they had the same recharge (which they don't). An 8s sprint, which is what you get with zero strength, works out to match dash's speed/time. Dash's faster recharge means it'll use more energy in such a "race." But for chasing kiters in PvP, I'd prefer even just 6s of +25% over dash. --68.142.14.40 04:03, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::Dash looks like more of an emergency "out" movement skill, say, to dodge Meteor and other AoE spells. -- Xiu Kuro 00:55, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::Dash helps to "flee" kiting because its high hit on speed 50%; to avoid warriors' attacks, and also to discourage warriors to catch you. May be, Dash could be compared with Distortion, as both easy kiting; Dash may be better in wide open maps. 68.142.14.40 I think, that may be 6 seconds of +25% can be better for a chaser... to keep hiting a target wich does not have a speed boost, but, 3 seconds of +50%... is better for a kiter {smile} and the chaser would need more than 6 seconds of +25% to chase this kiter; I do not think that there is a difference in the lengh run. --mariano 13:15, 31 July 2006 (CDT) If you do the math, 6 seconds at 125% speed will get your much farther than 3 seconds at 150% speed. -- Vante 07:43, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :Not if you subtract the distance you'd be traveling during that time anyway. 6 seconds at 125% is the same as 3 seconds of 150% and 3 seconds of 100%. --Kiiron 22:18, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's only 50% faster (i.e. 150% of original speed, not 250% as you suggest). 124.168.96.250 10:16, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Having tried this in a running build, stances with longer durations are far better, just for your energy if nothing else. However, one advantage Dash has is that it's excellent for breaking aggro in PvE. If I have Sprint on me, and am running away from some foes with low health, they often follow quite a way. Hit Dash and the aggro is instantly broken and they turn back, no matter what the distance between me and them is. --Carth 00:42, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Buff Okay, how is this not going to find itself on a warrior? With no tied atributes, I can see it on a Death Charge Hammer (irresitable recharges longer now anyway), or any war that doesn't shock or use loads of energy. It cancaels frenzy better due to shorter recharge, and it lets you chase someone down faster, especially if you plan to ubload that KD. Death Charge isn't always going to be avalible, remember the 45 recharge. --Silk Weaker :While it's nice in its own way, against enemies that are kiting a lot, I'd rather have sprint or rush since they last longer. --Fyren 23:25, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::Actualy it could be usefull for a warr vs trapping rangers as it moves fast enough to bypass traps while still triggering them meaning not ownly can you reach the other team withought suffering onditions and degen but your team can do it aswellFalling Fai 13:13, 17 January 2007 (CST) Dash used offensively Nothing is noted about Dash being used offensively, suggesting it is just for running away from foes. It is also used with Assassins to pursue targets who are running away from you. +50% even at 3 seconds lets you make atleast 2 hits from somebody trying to wasd their way away from you, and if they use a speed buff, it will still land a hit (good for cripping attacks). :Go ahead and change it. --Fyren 19:55, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Higher Speed If you use the skill from the Juhundu then go onto rocky terrain you'll move 66% faster. Not usable anywhere, but it's still a higher speed. Skakid9090 :Remove the note, then? ^^ 82.17.103.240 13:56, 14 February 2007 (CST) I changed it a bit. :"This is the fastest speed you can attain with regular skills..." and "The only other skill that can attain this speed is Burning Speed at 20 Fire Magic." Isn't this contradictory? What about 21 Fire Magic? --Delgadude 12:00, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::iirc, the cap on Attributes is 20. Fire Magic 21 is attainable via +1 Fire Magic/20% stuff. My bad :) :::No, you got it right the first time. You can TECHNICALLY go above 20, it just doesn't affect the skill. 14:12, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Dash for Running? How would it rate against other skills such as the warrior and ranger stances? 70.52.21.28 19:20, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Well, do the math. Let's suppose each stance had 30 seconds to do their magic. Assume that 100% movement speed gets you past 1 "tile". We will also ignore any stance that does not give you at least 10 seconds of increased movement speed and assume you are an assassin primary. Ordered from fastest to slowest... Burning Speed = In 30 seconds, at 12 fire Magic, you have 28.5 seconds of 142% movement speed and 2.5 seconds of magic casting at 0% movement speed. Burning Speed will get you through 40.47 tiles. Pious Haste = In 30 seconds, at 0 Mysticism, you have 30 seconds of 133% movement speed. Pious Haste will get you through 39.9 tiles. Storm Djinn's Haste = In 30 seconds, at 12 Air Magic, you have 29 seconds of 133% movement speed and 1 second of magic casting at 0% movement speed. Storm Djinn's Haste will get you through 38.57 tiles. Siphon Speed = In 30 seconds, at 12 Deadly Arts, you have 29 seconds of 133% movement speed and 1 second of magic casting at 0% movement speed. Siphon Speed will get you through 38.57 tiles. Signet of Mystic Speed = In 30 seconds, at 12 Wind Prayers, you have 29 seconds of 133% movement speed and 1 second of magic casting at 0% movement speed. Signet of Mystic Speed will get you through 38.57 tiles. Enchanted Haste = In 30 seconds, at 12 Wind Prayers, you have 30 seconds of 125% movement speed. Enchanted Haste will get you through 37.5 tiles. Storm Chaser = In 30 seconds, at 12 Wilderness Survival, you have 28 seconds of 125% movement speed and 2 seconds of 100% movement speed. Storm Chaser will get you through 37 tiles. Natural Stride = In 30 seconds, at 12 Wilderness Survival, you have 21 seconds of 133% movement speed and 9 seconds of 100% movement speed. Natural Stride will get you through 36.93 tiles. Run As One = In 30 seconds, at 12 beast mastery, you have 26 seconds of 125% movement speed and 4 seconds of 100% movement speed. Run As One will get you through 36.5 tiles. Featherfoot's Grace = In 30 seconds, at 12 Wind Prayers, you have 29 seconds of 125% movement speed and 1 second of magic casting at 0% movement speed. Featherfoot's Grace will get you through 36.25 tiles. Dash = In 30 seconds, you have 12 seconds of 150% movement speed and 18 seconds of 100% movement speed. Dash will get you through 36 tiles. Illusion of Haste = In 30 seconds, at 12 Illusion Magic, you have circa 27 seconds of 133% movement speed and 3 seconds of magic casting at 0% movement speed. Illusion of Haste will get you through 35.91 tiles. Windborne Speed = In 30 seconds, at 12 Air Magic, you have 27 seconds of 133% movement speed and 3 seconds of magic casting at 0% movement speed. Windborne Speed will get you through 35.91 tiles. Harrier's Haste = In 30 seconds, at 12 Wind Prayers, you have 23 seconds of 125% movement speed and 7 seconds of 100% movement speed. Harrier's Haste will get you through 35.75 tiles. Whirling Charge = In 30 seconds, at 12 Wind Prayers, you have 23 seconds of 125% movement speed and 7 seconds of 100% movement speed. Whirling Charge will get you through 35.75 tiles. Avatar of Balthazar = In 30 seconds, at 0 Mysticism, you have 15 seconds of 133% movement speed and 15 seconds of 100% movement speed. Avatar of Balthazar will get you through 34.95 tiles. Shadow of Haste = In 30 seconds, at 16 Shadow Arts, you have 30 seconds of 115% movement speed. Shadow of Haste will get you through 34.5 tiles. Sprint = In 30 seconds, at 0 Strength, you have 16 seconds of 125% movement speed and 14 seconds of 100% movement speed. Sprint will get you through 34 tiles. Dark Escape = In 30 seconds, at 16 Shadow Arts, you have 16 seconds of 125% movement speed and 14 seconds of 100% movement speed. Dark Escape will get you through 34 tiles. Lyssa's Haste = In 30 seconds, at 12 Wind Prayers, you have 20 seconds of 125% movement speed, 9 seconds of 100% movement speed, and 1 second of magic casting at 0% movement speed. Lyssa's Haste will get you through 34 tiles.Cope Land Wow, somebody has too much time on their hands... Lord Belar 13:37, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :Don't see why helping someone make an informed decision is a waste of time. Lord of all tyria 14:16, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :I never said it was a waste of time, I was just saying that this evidently took a lot of work, and most people wouldn't have the time/patience to do this. Lord Belar 14:21, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::B+ for lack of conclusion, pretty handy ;).--Diddy Bow 14:42, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Whoa, nicee. Thanks for your trouble 70.52.5.106 02:36, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Bug? Dash was not affected by expertise during my AB. 70.128.40.147 06:16, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Quite a while ago Expertise was changed to affect rituals, attack skills, touch range skills, and Ranger skills. No non-ranger stances are affected --Gimmethegepgun 06:17, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Epic Boost (completely useless) combine with echo + arcane echo for awesome speed- 04:24, 26 May 2008 (UTC) New note You've forgotten Junundu Tunnel, Kilroy Stonekin (skill), and Chimera of Intensity. 23:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :You know, this looks familiar... --Macros 23:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Aquisition So for primary assassin, you have to buy this skill or use tome to learn it, for other professions, you get this skill for free when you change secondary to assassin, is this correct?